lubikafandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Aqua the Mercat
Jenny Aqua the Cat is the Main Sonic OC from Rin History Jenny is the Princess of the Arctic Ocean. She was born in peace and in her childhood went pretty normal. Till her 7th Birthday where her best Friend Clea went to her Evil Version Evil!Jenny. As Jenny was 14 her Parents told her she should get married to Carlo what Jenny didn't wanted. So she flee from Oceania to Mobius where she met Lukas and those two made a deal that they have a Fake Relationship because then Jen doesn't have to marry Carlo. Sadly their Relationship doesn't look like one cause they are always arguing. Johan and Joe help their Relationship but while they do that these three triplets need to hide from Elisa and Phillip who followed them on Mobius. Personallity Jenny is short tempered and really often screams around. Also she likes to throw things around. She is pretty loud and unpolite and very often talks before she thinks. She can be easy get grumpy but also laughs easily. She is also very talkative. She hates boys. She is also extremely curious and because of that often runs in fights or danger but she is almost scared of nothing. Also she is pretty proud of herself even if she is a bit clumsy. Weaknesses: Is very very slow. Scared of Organs and Creepy Dolls. Abilities and Powers: Jenny can bend Water like everyone in the Royal Family of Oceania. Tough she is together with her brother the only one under her siblings who is also able to bend ice. Also she got an Flute with which she can let the Northern Lights appear. Her Scythe transforms to an arc and when she shows the arrow there ice appears where the arrow lands. With the Scythe she can make Waves. Because of her lack of speed she uses her EG to be fast. Parallel Forms * Jennifer RS the Darcat * Jenna Flamma the Vulcat * Jenno Aqua the Mercat * Jens Flamma the Vulcat Relationship's Best Friend: * Lily D Wolf Fake-Boyfriend and secret crush: * Lukas Prower the Fox Other Friends: * Lola Prower the Vixen * Mona the Butterfly * Lin Chu the Tiger * Jule the Arctic Seedrian * An Bing Wa the Seedrian * Fiona the Whatever Rival's: * Brittany the Wolf * Mimi the Mouse Other Boy's who got a crush on her: * Carlo Storma the Lion * Jens Flamma the Vulcat Enemy's: * Jennifer RS the Darcat * (Clea Storma the Lion) Trivia * Jenny represents the Arctic Ocean * For the "Broken Magical Girl Rules in GW" also Jenny fulfills her part. Most of the time the blue Magical Girls are always calm and relaxed or something. Very Very often they are very smart. that doesn't fit to Jen. She has a short temper and is also very bad in school. The only other exeption that comes to my mind is Sayaka Miki Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Merpeople Category:Protagonists